


Weakness v. Strength

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa gets emotional, Lexa gets injured, commander badass is a major dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of the mountain is over. But Clarke and Lexa must still work together and learn to trust each other if the alliance is to survive. Clarke tries to teach Lexa that she doesn't have to be strong and stoic all the time. Lexa teaches Clarke about what people need in their leaders. Their relationship begins to grow as they share more of themselves. Commander Badass may or may not end up being a major dork. Spoiler: She does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Not yet” Lexa kept repeating those words to herself as if they were a mantra of hope. _Not yet did not mean never._ She gave a rare smile to Clarke as they marched into battle and realized her mistake when she looked into Clarke’s blue eyes. _Focus and concentration! It would be foolish to day dream during battle!_

Lexa realized that she would never be able to concentrate while Clark was within her site so she changed attack plans. She left Indra with Clark and the right flank while she went to lead the left flank. Battle broke out only moments later as reapers began to spout from the mountain. They were soon captured thanks to the sky people’s noise devices. The rest of the day pasted in a cloud of gunfire and thrusting swords. She swiftly killed mountain man after mountain man as her army stormed the mountain. Broken hinges made doors useless as grounders and sky people swarmed the mountain. As the heat of battle began to withdraw Lexa thought of blond hair, blue eyes, and unquestionable courage. _Where was Clarke? Was she alive? Please be alive!_

Lexa began mechanically barking orders as the last of the mountain men were captured. She began wondering the concrete caves in search of Clarke. The scent of blood filled the air as she tried to contain her interior terror for Clarke under a calm and collect exterior. She was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in her side as she walked into large room with large sky people devices. Her eyes found Clarke. Clarke’s arms were wrapped around Bellamy as they clutched to each other in a fierce hug.

Lexa felt sorrow and disappointment flood her body as the pain from her side suddenly exploded her mind into dizziness. The last thing she saw was Clarke rushing toward her as the world went black.

 

“Is she ok? What’s wrong? Is she ok?” Clarke asked her mother when she finished examining an unconscious Lexa. Clarke had felt so much fear when she saw Lexa collapse from over Bellamy’s shoulder. Lexa walked into the room with her usual confident swagger, giving orders with ease, and then when she saw Clarke and Bellamy she collapsed.

‘She’s got a bullet in her side and a few minor lacerations. She most likely fainted due to blood loss. But the bullet went straight though and as long as there is no infection she should be fine.” Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she heard those words. _Leave it to fucking Lexa to act all stoic and brave when a fucking bullet went through her._

“She needs rest Clarke and you need to go check on your friends.” Her mother said. Clarke knew she needed to act as the representative of the alliance while Lexa was injured. She needed to thank the troops and organize everything with captives and mountain men. Lexa would tell her to be strong and lead their people. She owed Lexa at least that much.

Clarke walked into to the tent where Lexa was resting. She looked at her face that held smudges of war paint and a hint of a grimace. She looked at the lips that had kissed her and that she had kissed back. She knew she liked Lexa. She had realized the physical attraction mere moments after meeting the stoic grounder commander. It was the emotional attraction she didn’t expect. Lexa was certainly reserved but Clarke had begun to see past her barriers. Her cold exterior protected a vulnerable compassionate interior. Clarke knew that any other commander would have quickly killed all the sky people after what Finn had done. Clarke didn’t blame her for Finn’s death. She knew Finn’s actions would result in his death. She missed Finn but the Finn she killed was not quite the same boy she first had a crush on. He had changed and Clarke wasn’t sure she liked his change. She still missed his sense of humor and is smile but she was coming to peace with his death. She meant it when she told Lexa “not yet”. She wanted Lexa but she also wanted to be sure she was ready for a relationship. She didn’t want past demons jeopardizing her chance at happiness. She believed that Lexa could make her happy. _I hope she waits for me._

Clarke bent and pressed a small kiss to Lexa’s forehead and whispered, “I’ll try not to keep you waiting too long.” She then exited the camp with determination to be a leader Lexa would be proud of off.

Clarke approached a camp fire where Indra, Lincoln, and Octavia were cleaning wounds and helping others. Lincoln and Indra actually gave her small smiled while Octavia’s expression became icy.

“We experienced great victory today Sky Princess” Indra said.

“Yes. A great Victory. I know I have been preoccupied with Lexa’s injury but how is everything going? Is someone organizing the captives and guards. Do we have enough healers? Does everyone have food and water?”

“I have set up guards for the prisoners and the Raven girl has begun looking into mountain man devices. Your mother has organized healers and we believe everyone is being provided for. “ Indra replied.

“Good. Thank you and I’ll do some rounds around the camp to make sure. Are you all alright?” Clarke asked.

“You dishonor me if you think a mountain man can harm me.” Indra said.

“A few bruises but Grounders and Sky People are tough.” Lincoln replied.

Octavia remained silent and stared at the fire. “Octavia? Are you ok?” Clarke asked quietly.

Octavia looked straight into Clarke’s eyes and said coldly, “I’m better than those who have died during this war.” Clarke sighed at the clear accusation in Octavia’s eyes but did not respond. Rather she nodded and turned to check on the others.

“Clarke wait!” Clarke turned to see Octavia approaching her. “Look Clarke I still don’t know how I feel about the whole missile thing but I do understand that you had hard choices to make. I know you did what you thought was right and today I realized our casualties might be a lot higher if they had found Bellamy. I just need some time to work everything out on my head.” Octavia said.

“I understand. And know it wasn’t easy. I’ve replayed that moment over and over wondering what I could have done better. I know Lexa feels guilt too but she would never express that sort of weakness.” Clarke replied.

Octavia actually laughed and said “I can’t imagine our commander showing any sign of weakness.” She then looked quizzically at Clarke’s face and her hand rose to wipe off a small dark smudge of war paint off Clarke’s face. “Then again maybe the commander does have weakness.” Octavia said quietly. Clarke blushed but was thankfully saved by Lincoln calling for Octavia.

 

 

Light began to invade darkness as Lexa began to awake. She recognized the inside of her tent and began to sit up. A blinding stab of pain in her side met her as she struggled into an upright position. She saw bandages wrapped around her waist and her body ached from numerous bruises and small cuts. She drank some water someone had set by her bed as she rose to go outside. She didn’t bother putting on armor, rather she put on a loose shirt that covered her chest but left her arms bare. The shirt was not long enough to cover the bandages around her stomach but she didn’t care. She also but on a tight pair of pants before she exited her tent while tiring not to limp. She wanted to make sure her people were ok and organized. _I also want to see Clarke._

It was chilly but Lexa didn’t bother with a jacket. She wanted her people to see their strong leader ignoring her injuries and the cold to make sure her people were ok. They needed to see her as invincible to keep their faith and feel secure in her leadership. She walked around the camp and loudly praised both the grounders and sky people for their courage and fortitude.

She had been up for around an hour before she heard someone say, “What in hell do you think your doing?”

Lexa turned to see pissed looking Clarke coming toward her. “Why the hell are you walking when there is a fucking hole in your side?”

Lexa took a moment to admire Clarke’s face before responding. Clarke was pissed but she looked like an angry puppy and Lexa thought it made her almost more attractive Lexa responded, “Greetings to you as well, Clarke of the sky people. I assume I have you to thank for running this camp so smoothly while I took a brief recover?”

“You’ve been unconscious for 3 days Lexa! 3 fucking days! And you need to stay in bed for at least another week” Clarke retorted.

“A commander never puts her own comfort above the safety of her people. But if you wish we can retire to my tent to take the evening meal and discuss future events.” Lexa replied calmly.

Clarke’s jaw clenched before she gave an exasperated sigh and said, “Fine but you are seeing a healer within the next hour or so help me I will chain you to the fucking bed!” Clarke roughly grabbed Lexa’s arm and started practically dragging her toward her tent. When she saw Lexa wince she coldly said, “You’re the commander you don’t feel pain right?” She didn’t wait for an answer as they entered Lexa’s tent.

Lexa twisted from her grasp and said, “You don’t get to disrespect me in front of our people Clarke! We need to be partners not adversaries!”

Clarke’s anger hadn’t cooled and she retorted, “We can’t be partners if you die because you won’t take care of yourself!” Her face softened she continued, “You can’t protect everyone if you aren’t 100%. We are partners and we need to take care of each other. That’s what I’m trying to do here.”

“I know that but our people need to see us be strong. Leaders are strong and I can’t appear to be weak.” Lexa responded.

“I don’t think they are going to fault you for being human Lexa. The whole stoic commander robot thing gets a little impersonal after a while.” Clarke said softly.

“But that’s who I have to be Clarke! I once showed my emotions after Costia…………….” Lexa stopped talking as she realized where that trail ended but Clarke persevered.

“Tell me Lexa. Tell me about her. Please?” Clarke said softly.

Lexa felt tears try to break free. She tried to refuse them but they came spilling out. She felt Clarke’s arms surround her and she clung to Clarke. “Let it out Lexa. Tell me about her.” Clarke murmured as she stroked Lexa’s hair.

“I…She…She was beautiful and kind and smart and stubborn and impulsive and wonderful. I first saw her when I was 16. I was not yet officially commander and was training warriors in combat. Her beauty distracted me so much she gave me a black eye.” Lexa let out a strangled sound that was something between a laugh and cry of sorrow. She continued, “I loved her so much Clarke. She could make me smile so easily and she made me feel safe when I worried about assuming command. I could look at her and the world around us would fade as she became my reality. After she died I shut down. I ran into the woods and cried for 5 days. When I returned people began to question my command and a few small rebellions broke out. With the help of Indra I reclaimed command but for a long time my people looked at me like I was fragile. As if I could break at any moment. That’s when I became so cold and emotionless. They couldn’t see me like that Clarke.” Lexa pulled back and said, “They can’t ever see me like that Clarke.”

Clarke pulled Lexa back into the hug and whispered, “Your people love you Lexa. They trust you with their life. Your victory proves you worthy of commander.”

“And I can’t lose their trust. I can’t be seen as weak again Clarke.” She looked pulled back again and looked into Clarke’s eyes, “I think you make me weak.”

Clarke repeated what she had said before the battle, “Then trust me. Let me help you. Trusting me doesn’t mean your weak Lexa.

“I think I’ve always trusted you, sky girl.” Lexa replied with a watery smile.

“Then let’s be weak just around each other. You tell me your fears, your worries, your aches and pains. You tell me everything and I’ll tell you everything as well. Then when we are around the others we are strong.” Clarke said as her eyes bore into Lexa’s.

Lexa wanted to kiss her. She stared at the lips that she had tasted days ago and felt desire ignite in her belly. _No! Clarke isn’t ready. Clarke must make the first move._ So instead of closing the distance between them she said, “I can try Clarke. It won’t be easy for me or you. But I trust you so I can try.”

 

 

“I know Lexa. I don’t expect you to start pouring out your feelings but I you can’t keep them bottled up all the time. To be a good leader you must be strong and human.” Clarke said softly.

“If we are going to start sharing our feelings than I have to tell you that my side is agony and I would like someone to see if you pulled the stiches out when you dragged me here.” Lexa said.

Clarke blushed but said, “I’ll see if I can find my mom. She’s the best at this type of stuff.” Clarke left the tent for around 20 minutes before coming back and announcing, “My mom is actually currently trying to remove a stray bullet from one of your warriors who claims they forgot they were shot. So it looks like I’ll be your healer for today.”

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with that Clarke. I don’t want you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.” Lexa asked.

“Uncomfortable?” Clarke questioned?

“I’ll have very little cloths on once my bandage is unwrapped.” Lexa responded coolly. Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke blush.

“I promise to keep my hands to myself commander. Plus I’ve healed other people and I doubt your body is much more spectacular than theirs.” Clarke responded with a bit of a challenge in her voice. _Focus on the wound. Focus on the wound. Focus on the wound_

“Is that your attempt at flirting Clarke of the sky people?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow. Clarke had never seen Lexa use that facial expression before and for a moment it seemed that she was looking at Lexa the girl. Not Lexa the commander. Clarke liked Lexa the commander but she also liked Lexa the girl.

“Trust me Lexa when I do want to flirt with you I’ll make my intentions obvious.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“But all joking aside are you sure…..”

Clarke interrupted, “Yes, I’m fine Lexa. I would tell you if I’m uncomfortable because we promised to be honest with each other. So trust me when I say I’m fine.”

“Very well.” Lexa said as she pulled up the already short hem of her shirt. For a moment though Lexa was naked under what was basically a grounder version of a crop top but she soon saw that Lexa was wearing something akin to a sports bra. Lexa began to unravel the bandages that covered her torso which exposed her wound. Clarke crouched down and lightly touched the area around the wound.

“Does that hurt?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“No more than usual.” Lexa responded.

The wound looked fine. The stitches were intact and evenly spaced. Clarke mind began to wonder as she saw how fit Lexa was. Her torso showed definition and Clarke wondered how she got so physically perfect. _She’s probably 100% muscle._ Clarke didn’t think as her fingers began to trace the contours of Lexa’s stomach. Clark also noted a variety of other scars crisscrossed Lexa’s body. Lexa was so young but she had seen so much bloodshed. Her fingers unconsciously began to trace one that went from just above the hem of her pants to just under her right breast. _Her scars only add to her beauty. They show her life and vitality._

Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted when Lexa said, “Are the stitches ok?”

“Yes.” Clarke said as she stood up and avoided Lexa’s eyes.

“So I complained about nothing?” Lexa asked in hoped to save Clarke further embarrassment.

“Well you still have a hole in your side.” Clarke said.

“You are correct Clarke. A hole in my side _.” Just when the hole in my heart is beginning to fill I get a hole in my stomach_ “Would you like to go eat the evening meal with me?” Lexa asked.

“Actually I think I might go see if my mother needs any help. But please rest after you eat. I’ll see you later.” Clarke said before she walked from the tent. Lexa had this horrible feeling that Clarke was somehow withdrawing from her. She seemed to practically run from the tent. _I hope I haven’t somehow ruined this before it truly began._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare and Lexa continue to build an emotional relationship. Lexa thinks that Clark could use a vacation to clear her troubled mind so they begin a journey to see the sea.

 

 

It had been 2 days since Lexa had seen Clarke. It seemed that Clarke was actively avoiding her. _Please don’t shut me out. Not now._ Lexa had seen Clark talking with Abby, Octavia, and Bellamy. Lexa hated the jealousy that swept over her thinking about the boy. The problem was that she couldn’t hate him. He was strong, brave, and a great warrior. Lexa would not really blame Clarke for finding the boy attractive. She only wished that her heart didn’t care or feel rejection.

Lexa finished a conversation with Indra and began the walk back to her tent to retire. On her way she spotted blond hair and a leather jacket lined with blue. Clarke was walking with her mother as Lexa approached them.

“Clarke we must talk,” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke who stared at the ground.

“I think I’ll excuse myself then. Goodnight Clarke.” Abby said before she walked away.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke and said again, “We need to talk Clarke. Can we please go to your tent or mine?”

Clarke still refused to meet Lexa’s eyes but nodded and said, “Mine is closer. Follow me.” Clarke then walked away not checking if Lexa followed. When they reached her tent Clarke finally turned and looked at her. Clarke said, “Talk.”

Lexa took a deep breath and began, “You said we would be weak for each other. You said we need to trust each other. How can we be partners if you avoid me?”

A pained expression came across Clarke’s face before she responded, “I….I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve just been busy and……..”

Lexa felt her anger rise and called Clarke out on her lie. “Clark you promised not to lie to me. I requested your audience many times but you always send my massager back with an excuse. Yet I see you talking freely with others.” Lexa responded.

Clarke began, “Lexa I’m sorry if I seemed distant but I haven’t been…..” but Lexa snapped before she finished.

“No! Clarke! NO! I laid out my heart to you the other night! I ripped it out at your request and told you about Costia! I trusted you!” Lexa roared. She turned her back to Clarke and said softly, “I laid myself bare and you just left. You fled my tent and ignored me. Perhaps I was wrong to trust you. I gave you my feelings and you proved their insignificance.” Lexa’s back was still to Clarke but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun and found that Clarke was but inches from her, staring at her with pained expression evident in her blue eyes.

“Your right Lexa. I ran. I…I….thought this whole sharing and trusting thing would be easier but it seems I’m almost as stubborn as you.” Clarke replied solemnly.

“Then share Clarke. What happened?” Lexa urged as she took Clarke’s hand and cradled it between her own.

“It seems almost silly now. You asked me to eat the evening meal with you and my twisted brain thought it sounded like…..like you were asking me on a date. It seemed so strange….we were still recovering from a battle, we had captives to question, injuries to heal, plans to make and the thought of something as simple as a date….it…..it scared me. It seemed almost out of place. Finn was the last person I ever….sort of “dated” and I killed him. I plunged a knife into his heart. And there I was, thinking that somehow the person who ordered his death had asked me on a fucking date. I…..I don’t know how my twisted mine contorted your simple question into that but somehow it did. So I fled. The last few days I’ve been embarrassed about my behavior but I think I was frightened of having this conversation. Frightened of telling you about my fucked up brain.” Clarke confessed as she refused to meet Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa tried to rapidly comprehend all that Clarke had confessed. It was true that Clarke’s behavior and reasoning seemed strange but it also made sense. Clarke emotional state was fragile. Lexa knew that Finn’s death, the missile, the war, their kiss, it all weighted on Clarke’s mind. Clarke felt guilt for her peoples’ deaths and she probably felt guilty for the kiss too. _Have I helped caused this?_

“Clarke you just finished a war. You have seen death. You have caused death. You have sent people to their death. You have made decisions that have clouded traditional morality. But those decisions should not weight your mind. You mercy killed Finn. You saved him the pain of 18 deaths. And while I will not apologize for ordering the execution of a murderer I know he meant something too you and I am sorry his death caused you pain. But trust me when I say you have made the right decisions in this war. Your people, our people are victories thanks to you.”

Lexa gave Clarke a small reassuring smile before continuing, “I also think I owe you an apology. I have overwhelmed your brain because of my own selfishness. I should not have burdened your mind with my feeling for……….”

Clarke interrupted, “No Lexa! Please don’t say that. I do feel burdened but I……it makes me happy to know you care about me. I felt guilty because Finn died such a short time ago but I can’t let the past affect my future. I just need time for everything in my head to settle. But please wait for me Lexa. Please.”

“I will Clarke. That is one thing you can be certain of.” Lexa said. As soon as the words were spoken Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck buried her in Lexa’s shoulder.

She said softly in Lexa’s ear, “I’m sorry our physical relationship has to wait. But I’m happy our friendship is growing. It’s nice knowing I can talk to you and you won’t judge me.”

 “It is nice.” Lexa said as she tightened her arms around Clarke. Lexa’s mind was already forming a plan to help calm Clarke troubled mind.

 

 

Clarke was with her mother in the tent they shared and had just been making trival small talk when Abby said, “Clarke you need to be careful around Lexa.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke said.

“You heard me Clarke. You’ve been spending a lot of time with her and I don’t trust her. She’s dangerous.” Her mother said.

Clarke wondered if her mom had noticed the time she had spent with Lexa. Ever since the day 2 weeks ago when they had talked about Finn they had been eating together and just seeking the other out for conversation. Their conversation hasn’t been as heavy as it was the first days after the battle but Clarke still loved it. She was learning more about Lexa’s personality and Lexa had even cracked a few jokes.

“Let me make it clear to you that I don’t care if you don’t trust her. I do. And we are all dangerous. You don’t live this long in our world without being dangerous.” Clarke replied coolly.

Her mother sighed and said “Clarke I’m just trying to protect you. I don’t want you…..”

“No Mom! I protect myself. You lost your right to protect me when you sent me down here to die.” Clark said and left the tent without hearing her mother’s reply. She started to make the short walk to Lexa’s tent but saw Lexa was approaching her.

When they reached each other Clarke was confused to see Lexa hold out her hand to her. She looked at the hand with a confused expression and said, “Lexa…I…”

“Do you refuse to shake my hand Clarke of the sky people? Didn’t you say refusal was considered rude?” Lexa said. Clarke noticed a bit of a smirk on Lexa face and remembered the previous day when she had explained why sky people shake hands.

“If I remember correctly you said that this custom seemed strange because quote ‘why would 2 people offer their hands to each other with nothing in them? If I wanted to convey welcome to someone I would give them a gift or just say welcome?’” Clarke retorted.

“Perhaps I just want to touch your hand Clarke. Or perhaps I do have a gift for you.” Lexa said with a smirk. Clarke didn’t bother explaining that handshakes didn’t have anything to do with gifts rather she quickly grasped Lexa hand and shook it. Lexa never released her hand as they began to walk toward Lexa’s tent.

“You and I are going to the sea Clarke. I believe it would be what sky people call a vacation.” Lexa said right before she heard Clarke let out a squeal.

“Oh my God Lexa really? What about the camp and everything else? But I’ve always wanted to see the ocean and ……”

Clarke started to ramble but Lexa cut her off saying, “It took longer to arrange than I would have liked but everything is ready. Indra, Octavia, and a few others will be left in charge. Please don’t worry about anything I promise I have taken care of it.” Clarke started practically jumping up and down for excitement. A big smile plastered on her face. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. _Sky princess is so beautiful._

Clarke began to ramble again, “When do we leave? What do I bring? How do we get…”

“We leave tomorrow if that works for you. We will be gone around 2 weeks. It is a 2 day trip on horseback there and 2 days back so you will have 10 days at the sea. Just bring cloths, I have taken care of everything else.” Lexa interrupted

“Oh thank you Lexa! I’m so excited I’m blubbering like an idiot but thank you so much!” she said before she took Lexa’s face in her hands and gave her a small kiss directly on the lips. The kiss didn’t last more than a second but that didn’t stop Lexa’s eyes from fluttering closed. When she opened them she saw Clarke smiling at her. Lexa smiled back and for a moment the world dissolved and all each girl could see was the other.

_You and I were together. I forget the rest._ Clarke remembered the line from an old poem and for the first time realized there might be some truth in it.

 

 

The morning they left was crisp and cool. The morning haze distorted the view of the mountains and made them look like one of the impressionist paintings they learned about on the ark. The morning was absolutely riveting in its beauty and Clarke wondered if the sea could match the beauty of the mountains.

She spotted Lexa beside some horses and in her excitement she forgot to think. She quietly crept up behind Lexa in an attempt to snake her hands around Lexa and cover her eyes. When she got within a few steps of Lexa, she suddenly found herself on her back on the ground a knife pressed to her throat. Lexa jumped off of her as soon as she realized it was Clarke she had taken down.

“Clarke? What are you doing?” Lexa questioned as she put away her knife.

Despite her surprise at finding a knife at her throat Clarke actually began to laugh. When Lexa looked at her like she was insane she said, “I just tried to sneak up on the commander of the grounder alliance. My excitement for this trip must be clouding my brain…… because I actually tried to sneak up on the commander.” Clarke let out another laugh as Lexa took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

“I am glad that I am not just the commander to you. I am glad that we are more than that.” Lexa said as she brushed some leaves and dirt off Clarke. _It's so good to see you laugh._ Lexa continued, “We will be traveling with 4 guards. Two will be 100 feet in front of us and two will be 100 feet behind. I honestly do not expect any trouble as the land has been safe from outsiders for many years but it never hurts to be careful. We will also be using 2 pack horses for supplies but we will have to do some hunting.”

Clarke went and said a quick goodbye to her friends and her mother. Her mother attempted to warn her again but she ignored her. When she returned Lexa had finished packing and they began their journey toward the sea.

With the guards ahead and behind them, it gave Lexa and Clarke time to talk without interruption of fear of eavesdropping. However the morning ride passed with relative silence. They just looked at the beauty around them, occasionally pointing things out, and soaking up each other’s presence. By the time they stopped for lunch Clarke legs were feeling stressed. She dismounted and limped around for a while, trying to get feeling into her legs.

Lexa laughed at her strange posture and said, “I forget you sky people have little experience with horses.” When Clarke shot her an annoyed look Lexa continued, “Perhaps you should try running. It might help you get feeling back in your legs.”

“You just want to see my ass in air after I topple over.” Clarke said as she stuck out her tongue.

“Maybe I want to see your ass as you attempt to run and then I get to help your ass up after your ass topples over.” Lexa said with a smile that made Clarke’s legs feel even weaker. She told Lexa to shut up and she sat down a rock to eat and soak up the sun. It felt so right to carelessly flirt with Lexa. For the first time in so long she felt carefree and young.

They ate quickly and Clark groaned as she stood. Lexa laughed and Clarke stuck her tongue out at her. Lexa said, “I doubt you will be able to ride the rest of the way without frequent stops.”

“Maybe I should just ride side saddle the rest of the way.” Clarke muttered.

Lexa looked confused and said, “Side saddle? I do not understand.”

“Oh right. Ok so way back in the old days women would ride horses in a special way that was considered lady like.” Clarke said.

“Lady like?” Lexa asked in confusion.

“Ok so a long time ago women couldn’t be warriors because…well because most men were assholes. Women were supposed to calm and quiet and they definitely weren’t supposed to carry around swords and command armies. They were to be submissive to men and act in girly ways” Clarke said.

“These people you speak of do not sound intelligent. But what is this side saddle you speak of?” Lexa asked.

“Ok, so how about a little wager. I ride as long as I can without stopping and you ride as long as you can side saddle style. And who ever stays riding longer wins.” Clarke challenged.

Lexa took a step toward Clarke so they were only inches apart and said, “And what does the winner get?”

“Oh so you accept my challenge? You think you can ride side saddle?” Clarke taunted.

Lexa moved impossibly closer and said, “I am the commander of the grounders Clarke. I can do whatever I want. A horse will not best me.”

“I’m glad you’re so confident Lexa. I can’t wait to see you look of defeat. So if I win you have to go take swim in the sea. If you win I have to take a swim.” Clarke said as she tried to avoid looking at Lexa’s lips. Lips that were so enticingly close.

“And what will the loser be wearing during their swim?” Lexa teased.

“However much or however little as they want.” Clarke countered.

“I accept your challenge, Sky Princess.” Lexa smirked before she placed a lazy kiss on the tip of Clarke’s nose. She then turned to walk toward her horse and said, “But you must show me this side saddle before depart.”

Clarke laughed and said, “Mount your horse oh great commander and I’ll show you.” Both Lexa and Clark mounted their horses and Clarke struggled not to show the pain she felt in her legs. “Ok so take one leg, swing it around the horse head, and put it next to other.” Clarke said as she tried to bluff her way through the side saddle instruction. She had only read about side saddle so she didn’t exactly know how it worked. Once Lexa was had swung her leg over her horse Clarke said, “So now you find your balance and hold the reigns."

Lexa awkwardly shifted her weight for a few moments. _This is ridiculous._ Lexa struggled a little longer before saying, “Clark this is absurd. I can’t find balance and…….”

“Oh don’t tell me the great commander is admitting defeat to a horse.” Clarke taunted.

“But Clarke, I…….” Lexa started as she tried to find balance.

“Come on Lexa, the guards have started moving out. We need to start riding.” Clarke said as she coaxed her horse to move. Lexa frowned but ordered her horse to move. Clarke couldn’t suppress her laughter as Lexa tried to make her positioning less awkward. It was the most frazzled Clarke had ever seen her.

 “You can always admit defeat Lexa. No harm in admitting you were bested.” Clarke teased.

 Lexa seemed to have found a bit of balance and said, “I admit this is more difficult that I anticipated but I will conquer this task as I always do.” _I'm definitely going to fall on my ass._

“The commander is always so confident. Perhaps we should go check on the commander’s front guard to make sure they are paying attention.” Clarke said.

 “Clarke don’t…..”

 “You had better keep up Lexa. You don’t want to get left behind.” Clarke said as she commanded her horse to pick up the pace and ignored the pain in her legs.

 “Clarke wait…..Clarke….Clarke!” Lexa cried as Clarke’s horse began to pick up the pace. Clarke’s horse turned around a bend so she could no longer see Clarke. Lexa heard Clarke cry out her name and she panicked. Without switching to a proper mount she commanded her horse to sprint and lead him around the bend in the road.

Lexa turned the corner and saw Clarke on the ground right before she lost her balance. Lexa felt the horse slip out from under and then felt the rough ground hit her back.

“Lexa!” Clarke cried as she saw Lexa fly from her horse. She rushed to Lexa’s side and tried to help her up as Lexa tried to regain her sense of balance. “Lexa I’m so sorry I didn’t think that……”

Lexa stood up with a grunt and said, “No, It’s alright I’m fine.” Clarke continued to apologize while she brushed the leaves and dirt off Lexa.

Clarke kept blubbering out apologizes until Lexa interrupted her, “I guest this means I win the wager. Since you fell on your ass first.” _Although you do have a great ass._

“What...no…I rode further on the trail than you did and that branch came out of nowhere and I……” Clarke started.

“Fell on your ass?” Lexa suggested with a smirk.

Clarke and Lexa kept arguing/flirting about the wager as they retrieved their horses. The guards had politely kept their distance from their commander and the sky princess. Their commander instructed them to maintain a respectful distance unless there was an outside threat. At first they thought it strange that the commander would not want her guard close. But hearing the laughter and seeing their commander smile made them understand. It was obvious their commander was in love with the sky princess. They hoped their commander would find the happiness that she had lost when she lost Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to work in a little flirting but its so strange to think about Lexa flirting. Anyways sorry if the editing sucks but my attention span while proof reading is practically none existent.
> 
> This is the second chapter of my first fic so any suggestions, complaints, etc... please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continue their journey to the beach and Lexa begins to teach Clarke how to hunt. As they move farther away from the war their personalities become more exposed and Clarke realizes that Lexa may in fact be a major dork.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as they finally stopped to set up camp for the night. Her legs felt stiff and ached as she dismounted her horse. She glanced over at Lexa who was giving the guards commands in the grounder language. Clarke stretched her back and began to unload one of the pack horses.

“Leave that Clarke. The guards have been instructed to set up camp. You and I are going to catch dinner.” Lexa said as she approached Clarke.

“I don’t know how hunt Lexa. I’ve had a few lessons with an arrow but I’ve never hunted. I mean I could just shoot at shit with a gun but I don’t really think that counts.” Clarke replied.

Lexa had walked over to the other pack horse and now took out a bow. She also removed a quiver and arrows as she said, “I know. That is why I am going to teach you.”

Clarke thought about telling Lexa not to go to all of the trouble but Lexa seemed like she had planned this in advance. In truth Clarke wanted to learn some of the grounder ways. Plus hunting lessons from the badass grounder commander were probably hard to get under normal circumstances. So Clarke picked up the bow, strapped on the quiver and a bracer, and followed Lexa into the woods.

Clarke followed Lexa a few hundred yards before Lexa stopped and knelt to look at the ground. She signaled for Clarke to move closer and put a finger to her lips to indicate silence. When Clarke got near her, Lexa pointed to the ground where there were animal track imprinted.

Lexa whispered, “This is most likely a deer. A big one by the size and depth of the track. Fresh too. We probably scared her while stopping to make camp.”

“How do we track her?” Clarke whispered.

“We don’t.” Lexa said as she stood back up.

“What? What about dinner?” Clarke questioned.

“There are only 6 of us. We do not need 100 pounds of deer meat to satisfy our hunger. I showed you the track so you would recognize it in the future.” Lexa said as she began to weave through the forest again.

“Then what are we hunting?” Clarke asked.

“Rabbits and birds most likely. Maybe a beaver or a porcupine if we’re lucky. We only kill what we can eat Clarke. We don’t waste life or abuse death.” Lexa responded.

They returned to silence as Clarke followed Lexa through the forest. Lexa stopped once more to show Clarke rabbit tracks before they found a few rabbits beside a small stream. Lexa signaled for Clarke to stay still as she advanced on them. Clarke watched as Lexa silently stalked her prey by creeping between trees and never disturbing the vegetation. Lexa’s stealth and grace could rival the greatest predators. When Lexa got to her intended distance she raised the bow and took aim. Her face a mask of concentration, she pulled back the bow and easily killed the closest rabbit. The other rabbits fled once their comrade fell and Clarke left her place and walked toward Lexa.

“Wow. Nice shot Lexa.” Clarke said as Lexa picked up the dead rabbit.

“Thanks. I had hoped that you would get a chance at a rabbit but it’s getting late so we should head back. Keep the bow because we are going to continue this lesson at another time” Lexa said before turning to walk back toward the camp.

“Wait one rabbit is enough for everyone?” Clarke questioned.

“We are just using it with vegetables to make a stew. But if you want I can find something else to add to it and we can save the vegetables for another time.” Lexa responded.

“No you said we don’t have time to track something else tonight.” Clarke responded.

“You must learn not to doubt me Clarke. We only tracked a rabbit for the benefit of your hunting education.” Lexa said before handing the dead rabbit to Clarke and picking up a large stick from the ground.

“What’s the stick for Lexa?” Clarke asked. _What the hell is she doing?_

“You will see. Just follow me as silently as you can.” Lexa said as crept through the woods.

Clarke followed her for a while until Lexa stopped and signaled for her silence. Lexa crept forward a few places before notching an arrow. She then held both the bow and arrow in her left hand as she picked up the large stick with her right. She gave Clarke a cocky smile before throwing the stick at a thick patch of bushes. As soon as the stick connected a small flock of birds stormed out of the bush in squawking cloud. Lexa rapidly raised her bow and shot down a bird. Before Clark could blink Lexa had notched another arrow and had fallen another bird with a gorgeous shot. Lexa turned to Clarke after the birds had fled and gave her another cocky smile.

“Ok so we came all the way out here for you to show off?” Clarke asked with smirk. _It definitely worked._

“That assumption is incorrect. I don’t see how this or anything else could make me anymore impressive.” Lexa said as she collected her arrows and the dead birds.

Clarke was so shocked Lexa’s response that she couldn’t come up with a comeback. She just stood still for a moment, utterly speechless. Lexa walked toward her until they were inches apart.

“What’s the problem Clarke? In shock because you’ve just realized my utter magnificence?” Lexa teased as reached up and twirled a lock of Clarke’s hair between her fingers. Clarke remained speechless as Lexa’s smile began to dissolve into a fit of laughter at Clarke's facial expression.

Clarke began laughing and shoved Lexa backward saying, “God, you are such a narcissist! I’m on vacation with the world’s biggest ego.”

Lexa stumbled backwards at Clarke’s shove. She lost her footing and fell to the ground in another fit of laughter. She pulled Clarke with her as she fell and they landed in a tangled pile of legs, arms, and small dead animals. They stayed there and laughing on the ground until their sides began to ache. Lexa sat up and looked over at Clarke who was smiling and looking up at the sky. Lexa thought she looked so beautiful in that moment. Her hair in disarray and look of contented happiness on her face. _It’s such a privilege to make Clarke smile._

It took all of Lexa’s strength not to kiss Clarke. To not claim that mouth and those lips. She wanted to take Clarke right on the forest floor and make Clarke scream her name. She wanted Clarke’s teeth to sink into her neck as Lexa made her world explode. But she knew that Clarke wasn’t ready. She was just beginning to laugh again and Lexa refused to risk that just to quench her own desire.

 

 

After a few more bouts of laughter they eventually found their way back to the camp. They apologized for their long absence and handed Lexa’s kills over to the guard who was in charge of food.

They ate at a separate campfire from the guards and talked and laughed while eating. Lexa promised that Clarke would have killed her first rabbit by the end of the trip. Clarke promised Lexa that she would draw a picture of the sea for Lexa to keep.

When the time came to retire Lexa realized that she may have made a mistake. She turned to Clarke saying, “It is custom among grounders for 2 people to share a tent while traveling. However I did not think to ask what customs the sky people have. I am afraid that we are meant to share a tent. But if this would make you uncomfortable I can easily sleep by the fire.”

“Lexa I saw that there were only 3 tents set up and I did the math. Plus I don’t really care as long as you aren’t a sleep farter.” Clarke responded.

“So I could snore or kick but you wouldn’t mind as long I didn’t fart?” Lexa questioned in amusement.

“I can sleep through noise and minor pain. I can’t sleep through a disgusting smell.” Clarke said as she rose and walked over to the tent.

They entered the tent and began to take off their top layer of cloths until each girl was in what was basically shorts and a loose shirt.

‘How is your bullet wound Lexa? I haven’t checked it yet today.” Clarke asked as she went to Lexa and lifted up her shirt. It was still healing but it looked clean and healthy. Clarke had been making sure Lexa had been cleaning and caring for it the last couple weeks. She found that if she didn’t remind Lexa of her wound the girl would forget about it and carry on as if there wasn’t a hole in her side. Lexa’s tolerance for pain was truly amazing.

“It feels fine. I hardly notice it.” Lexa said as she moved from Clarke toward the mass of blankets in the corner of the tent.

The two girls laid down and tried to ignore the awkwardness that had settled in the tent. Lexa wanted Clarke to know her intentions were pure so she tried to avoid touching Clark. Clark wasn’t worried about the purity of Lexa’s intentions. Clarke just didn’t quite trust herself at the moment. Lexa had looked delectable when her armor was removed and her toned body was visible in the shorts and shirt. They laid in uncomfortable silence until Lexa grew annoyed.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

“Yes?” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa silently brought her own arm up to her mouth and blew through her mouth to make an obnoxiously loud farting sound that she carried on with for a good 15 seconds.

Clarke let out a cry of surprise and said, “Oh my God Lexa that’s disgusting…”

Lexa interrupted her with another louder farting sound and Clarke began to hit her with one of the small pillows they had. “Ewww stop Lexa that’s so……” Clarke began.

Lexa’s burst of laughter interrupted her and Clarke found herself joining in. Lexa turned toward her and covered Clarke's mouth with her hand and whispered, “Quiet or you’ll wake the sleeping guards.”

Between bouts of giggles Clarke said, “It’s a little late for that…. and if they do wake I’ll….I’ll just tell them that their great commander was making….their great commander was making….fart noises like a 12 year old boy.” 

“Commander or not, no one can resist a quality fart joke.” Lexa deadpanned.

Clarke erupted in giggles again and Lexa joined her. Both of them realizing the absurdity of their conversation. So _the great stoic grounder commander is actually a huge dork. Interesting._ When they eventually fell quiet the awkward silence was gone. Lexa found Clarke’s hand and gently laced their finger’s together. They both fell asleep thinking about the amazing day they just had. Thinking about the amount of laughter they had shared and the smiles they had worn.

 

 

Dawn was just beginning to break as Lexa woke up. She was laying on her side with Clark pressed against her back. Clarke’s head was buried in Lexa’s curly hair and Clarke’s arms were possessively around Lexa’s waist. Lexa took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of Clarke’s warmth. She gently turned in Clarke’s arms so she was facing Clarke.

“Clarke, we must rise now.” Lexa whispered as her hand came up to move a stray lock of Clarke’s hair out of her face. When Clarke didn’t respond she said in a louder voice, “We must rise with the sun Clarke.”

Before Clarke came to the ground it would have taken much more than that to awaken her. But living on the ground in constant threat of danger had changed Clarke’s sleeping habits. So Lexa’s gentle words slowly began to coax Clarke awake. Clarke opened her eyes and Lexa slowly came into focus as her eyes adjusted.

“Are you ready to see the sea sky princess?” Lexa asked in a soft voice.

“Yes. I….I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for this Lexa. It…..it means the world to me.” Clarke responded shyly.

“I am just happy I can help you escape your troubles for a few days.” Lexa responded before placing a brief kiss to the tip of Clarke's nose.

Both girls rose and quickly and dressed themselves. They ate a quick breakfast before mounting the horses and continuing on their journey. Clarke willed herself not to show any of the stiffness that was in her legs. The midday meal came and went. The girls teased and joked with each other as they got closer to the sea.

As they rode on the vegetation changed and tall bushes with little berries became more frequent. Clarke reached out and yanked a branch with berries from one of the bushes.

“Are these safe to eat?” She asked Lexa.

“It is best not to eat any of the berries in this area. They all look the same and it can be hard to tell the poisonous from the safe.” Lexa responded.

Clarke sighed, she hadn’t eaten a good berry in so long. _If I can’t eat them I might as well have some fun though._ Clarke slowly began to collect more berries until she had a nice little collection in the pocket of her jacket. Lexa was riding a little in front of her so she couldn’t see what Clarke was doing. Clarke selected one berry and quietly threw it at Lexa. She threw it high and arching so it came down right on the top of Lexa’s head. Clarke willed herself not to laugh as Lexa quickly reached a hand to her head and looked around in confusion.

“Everything alright Lexa,” Clarke asked.

“I…..I believe so.” Lexa said right before Clarke launched another berry at her. This one hit her in the back of the head. Clarke couldn’t contain her laughter as Lexa's hand shot up again and she looked around in confusion.

Lexa quickly realized Clarke’s game and said, “You are unwise to taunt me Clarke.” Lexa steered her horse to collect berries of her own and soon the two girls were at an all-out war. Giggling and tossing berries at each other while dodging attacks. It was a miracle no one fell off their horse. Their war ended when they went through a break in the trees.

Clarke dropped her berries when she saw white sand and the enormous blue sea. Lexa remained silent and let Clarke witness the beauty before her. Clarke silently got off her horse and walked toward the water with a sense of purpose. She took in the different shimmering blues of the water as the sun hit it. She heard the sound of the waves and saw their foamy crests. A slight wind whipped at her face as Clarke stood there in amazement. _It’s so much more than I imagined._

Lexa gave the grounders a few orders and then walked toward Clarke. She stopped a few paces from Clarke and asked softly, “Is it everything you wanted?”

Clarke didn’t answer. Instead she went to Lexa, placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face, and gently kissed her. It was soft and slow and gentle. Their mouths and lips gently moving over the others’. Lexa let her arms come up around Clarke and pull her closer. Clarke gently bit down on Lexa’s lower lip before ending the kiss and burying her head in Lexa neck.

“This is so amazing Lexa. During the war I never thought I’d feel this happy again but now I…I’m just so happy Lexa. So happy and I have you to thank for it.” Clarke said quietly.

Clarke gently released Lexa, but held onto her hand and pulled Lexa down to sit in the sand with her. Lexa threw an arm over Clarke shoulders and Clarke leaned against her. Resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

They would set up camp for the night. Eat and then hold each other while they slept. Tomorrow Clarke would have to ignore her pride and take a swim the sea. She hoped she could persuade Lexa to join her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so its been getting really flirty and fluffy but I find it really interesting that Lexa's personality may come out as she gets farther removed from the war and her responsibilities. I think it would be awesome if Lexa turns out to be major dork underneath her armor and serious expressions. I don't know if the whole fart joke scene worked like I wanted it too, but seriously just imagine commander Lexa making a fart joke. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for the feedback and sorry about any grammar mistakes. If you have anything to say please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continue their vacation with both kissing and hunting lessons. However something soon goes amiss when a guard takes an arrow to the chest. Clarke refuses to follow Lexa's orders.

The following morning Clarke and Lexa found themselves spooning again with Clarke as the big spoon and Lexa as the small spoon.

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck and whispered, “You seem to be in a very compromising position commander.”

Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms until she faced her. Planting a small kiss on Clarke’s nose she said “And your position would not be compromising Sky princess?”

Clarke let out a small laugh and said, “Touché.”

Lexa shot her a confused look and said, “Tu-shay?”

“Oh right it means…something like good comeback or valid point.” Clarke answered.

“I have never heard this word before. Do sky people use it often?” Lexa asked.

“Not really anymore. I think it’s originally French but not many sky people use it anymore. I just know it because my dad would say it to me.” Clarke responded with a hint of sadness. She felt a little guilty for not thinking about her father during the war.

Sensing Clarke’s discomfort Lexa attempted to change the subject and asked, “French?”

“Yeah, as in Eiffel tower, crepes, Paris, Bonjour, French doors, French kissing.......” Clarke stopped abruptly when she heard herself say the last one. Lexa's face again held the expression of a confused puppy. Just as Lexa opened her mouth to speak Clarke’s lips cut her off.

Clarke crushed her lips to Lexa’s. She didn’t ask permission as her tongue invaded Lexa’s mouth. Although surprised at first Lexa caught on quickly. She pulled Clarke closer as their tongues mingled in a primal dance. For a moment Lexa forgot herself and pushed Clarke onto her back and settled on top of her. Lexa’s legs were on either side of Clarke’s waist so she was basically straddling Clarke while also practically laying down on top of her. Clarke put her hand on the back of Lexa’s head and tried to pull her even closer. _You taste so good._

Lexa grew a little rougher and lightly bit down on Clarke’s lower lip before letting her tongue sooth the bite. Clarke whimpered a little at the bite but returned it with increased fervor. Clarke bit Lexa’s lip with slightly more pressure and the action resulted in a little growl erupting from Lexa.

Lexa found Clarke’s hands and pinned them above her head as she bruised Clarke’s lips with kisses. She kept Clarke’s hands pinned as she abandoned Clarke’s mouth in favor of her neck. Lexa licked, sucked, and bit Clarke’s neck and collarbone as she let Clarke squirm and moan. Lexa worked her way back to Clarke’s mouth and lightly nipped her lower lip before sliding her tongue back inside. Clarke’s tongue met Lexa’s and both girls lost themselves in the sensation.

After a moment Lexa broke the kiss and stared at Clarke. Her hands were still pinned above her and her breathing was unstable and fast. She gazed up at Lexa with a look of desire and lust. Her blue eyes impossibly bright against her flushed skinned. _It’s still too soon._

Lexa gently released Clarke saying, “I apologize Clarke. I did not mean to get over excited.”

Lexa had moved slightly away from Clarke and looked as if she was about to rise. _Oh no you don’t._ Clarke moved toward Lexa and pushed her down until Lexa was the one on her back.

Bracing herself on her forearms and with her face a few inches above Lexa’s, Clarke said, “You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who kissed you. Originally I just wanted to give you a short demonstration on French kissing but I had no idea that you would be so…so talented.” Clarke lowered her voice and said softly, “But seriously Lexa don’t you dare feel bad. That kiss was amazing and I don’t want either of us to regret it.”

Lexa smiled, lifted her head a little until their lips were practically brushing, and said, “Well I’m a quick learner and an even better teacher….” Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled as she once again witnessed Lexa’s flirtatious side.

“Well this…” Clarke bent her head slightly and gently rubbed her nose against Lexa’s before continuing, “…..is an Eskimo kiss.”

Lexa smiled before lifting her head and rubbing her nose gently against Clarke’s. She smiled again and said, “I enjoy both these types of kisses are there anymore I should learn?”

“I don’t think so but we could make some up as we go along.” Clarke responded.

Lexa let out a bit of a growl and said, “I always enjoy a challenge.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again before bending down to give Lexa one more closed mouth kiss. Both girls then got up and prepared for another hunting lesson. They ate a quick breakfast before heading into the woods.

 

 

Clarke was still learning but she quickly found some tracks for them to follow. Compared to most grounders Clarke was fairly loud in the forest. She snapped a few twigs and bent a few branches but Lexa was patient and eventually they found a rabbit in a small opening.

Clarke carefully crept closer as Lexa watched her. Lexa watched Clarke slowly notch an arrow and take aim. Clarke pulled the bow string back and let the arrow fly. Unfortunately the shot was a little high. The rabbit ran off as Clarke let out a defeated sigh.

“Everyone must miss at some point Clarke. It is good that you miss now rather than later when you may not have the option.” Lexa said.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Hold on a second and let me get the arrow.” Clarke responded.

While Clark went to find her arrow Lexa noticed something on the ground. Over by a small tree were footprints. They were large and deep. Lexa knew that she and Clarke were not heavy enough to make them. She also knew that the guards she had brought on this trip were well trained and would never leave such an obvious impression. _The war is over. Maybe someone got a little lazy?_

Lexa was pulled out of her questioned when Clarke returned and said, “Got the arrow and I spotted a few tracks up ahead. Come on.” As Clarke took her hand Lexa momentarily forgot about the strange foot prints.

The girls eventually found a few rabbits and a bird to take back to the camp. Lexa brought them all down but Clarke wasn't discouraged. She had done most of the tracking.

After they ate lunch Clarke said, “So is this the part where I go for my swim?”

“If I remember correctly I believe the wager said a swim each of the ten days we are here.” Lexa said.

“The deal was one swim Lexa! I am not doing this 10 times!” Clarke responded.

“Why do sky people never honor their promises?” Lexa asked with a grin.

“I never…….” Clarke’s retort was interrupted by loud shouts coming from the forest. It sounded like grounder language and Clarke recognized the word “Heda” being yelled over and over again.

Lexa went into full commander mode upon hearing the shouting. She ordered a guard to come watch Clarke as she began running toward the yelling. Clarke ignored the guard’s protests and followed Lexa after grabbing a gun she had in her bag.

One of the grounder guards emerged from the woods carrying another guard on his back. Lexa reached them and began to help carry the unconscious man while also rapidly speaking to the healthy guard. They spoke quickly in grounder language so Clarke only caught a few words.

The other guards came and took the injured man into a tent where they laid him on a blanket. Lexa asked Clarke to look at the injury while she went outside to talk to the other guards. There was blood pouring out of a hole just below the grounder’s collarbone. Clarke recognized it as a wound an arrow would make. Clarke tried to stop the bleeding and applied pressure but he was losing too much blood. With the help of another guard she eventually got to a place where she could clean and treat the wound. Clarke wasn’t optimistic about the grounder’s chances but she whispered encouraging words to him every time he regained consciousness for a few seconds.

Eventually Clarke did all she could to help him and exited the tent in search of Lexa. _What the hell is going on?_ Not seeing Lexa in their tent she searched the others but still had no luck. Clarke felt a brief panic at Lexa’s absence.

When she finally asked a guard he said, “ _Heda_ has gone hunting but she has instructed you to remain here at the camp.” Clarke asked and asked but he would say nothing more. The light faded as Clarke waited for Lexa’s return. She felt useless as she periodically checked on the injured guard but knew she could not help him.

Clarke knew the wound came from an arrow. An arrow she assumed the other guard yanked out before carrying him back to camp. An arrow that did not belong to Lexa or her guards. Different scenarios started to run through Clarke’s head. Most of them involved Lexa being hit by an arrow with no one to help her. Clarke saw a bleeding Lexa lying on the forest floor waiting for death to claim her.

Just as dusk fell Clarke picked her gun up and made a decision. The guards would never imagine anyone to disobey their commander so they weren’t watching Clark that closely so she easily slipped into the woods as night fell.

 

 

Lexa had went to the place where the injured guard was found. She carefully examined the surrounding land before finding the place from which the arrow was shot. It took her around an hour to track the shooter. It would have taken longer but he was clumsy and did not seem to care about the trail he left behind. When she finally found him it was almost night fall. He was grounder who wore the markings of a small tribe far to north. A tribe that apparently did a poor job teaching him how to be alert. The idiot was pissing into a bush as Lexa crept up behind him with her sword out.

In grounder language she said, “You dishonor your tribe.”

He stiffened and tucked himself back in before turning and saying, “My tribe is loyal to you so I am not loyal to my tribe.” Right as he finished speaking he made his move.

He used his bracer to knock her sword to the side as he swung a fist at her. Lexa easily dodged and spun past the fist. As she spun her elbow came up hard and hit the back of his head. She should just kill him but she needed him alive. She needed to learn what his plan was and if he was working with someone.

When he tried to pull a sword out out of a sheath Lexa advanced on him. She made a slow weak swing at his body. A swing that she knew he could avoid. He released his sword and avoided the slow swing by jumping to the side. That’s when Lexa made her move. His arms had come up to steady himself from the the quick movement of the dodge and Lexa took the opportunity to drop her sword and grab his hand. She violently twisted his arm behind his back. He cried out in pain as Lexa heard at least 3 finger break.

Lexa put a knife to his throat as she released his arm. She quickly removed his sword and other weapons from his body as he cradled his broken fingers. When he was disarmed she pushed him forward and said, “Walk.”

He looked back at her with hatred in his eyes but began moving. Lexa led him back to camp. Her sword periodically giving him encouragement as she pushed it into his back. When they got to the camp she quickly ordered her prisoner to be tied up and then asked for Clarke. She was not happy with the response she got.

“What do you mean she disappeared?” Lexa said with venom in her voice.

The guards feared the anger in their commander’s eyes and tried to explain that Clarke had just walked off into the night. Lexa was brimming with anger at the news and began to pace around the fire. She considered going to find Clarke but realized that might just make things worse. Her anger simmered for around an hour until she heard soft untrained footsteps. Lexa looked up and saw Clark was emerging from the forest. A gun in her hand.

Lexa advanced on her and roared, “You were told to stay in the camp! I instructed you to remain here!”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she responded coldly, “Well I’m not yours to command!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this instead of doing the 3 papers I have due next week. My current mantra is "good things come to those who wait so procrastinate." 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any gramatical errors and thanks for the awesome responses.
> 
> Shameless plug warning!!! Continue at own risk...
> 
> So I just started using Tumblr and it would be so nice to get out of the awkward "I'm a loser because I have like no followers " stage. URL is the same pseudonym of Mary Anne O'Malley and I promise I follow back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss their relationship. They also interrogate a prisoner together.

“I’m trying to keep you safe Clarke!” Lexa retorted sharply. She had advanced until she was a few feet from Clarke and for a moment they just glared at each other. Expressions fierce. Each willing the other to break.

“I don’t need you to keep me safe! I’ve got it handled.” Clarke said stiffly.

“I brought guards with us to protect you Clarke. You! The sky people need you safe! My people need you safe! I need you safe!” Lexa retorted. Her anger still evident in her stony glare.

“Well it’s not your job to protect me! You can’t just order me around!” Clarke retorted as she closed their distance and glared at Lexa. _How dare she try to command me!_

“I need you safe Clarke! I can’t lose you too!” Lexa yelled at her. Her eyes pleading with Clarke to listen.

Clarke’s anger began to subside as she looked deep into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa’s face showed anger but her eyes showed fear. _Fear of losing me like she lost Costia._ Clarke remembered her own fear for Finn. She remembered almost losing her mind when Lexa had disappeared into the forest. She remembered the white hot dread that ached in her belly whenever she thought of losing Lexa.

Clarke looked at the fear in Lexa’s eyes. She looked at Lexa’s face contoured in rage. Rage meant to disguise the fear. Clarke felt something break inside her.

She practically tackled Lexa as her she crushed their lips together. Lexa didn’t hesitate. She grabbed the back of Clarke’s head and pulled her closer. It wasn’t gentle. It wasn’t nice. It was rough and bruising. It was two girls practically clawing at each other to reassure themselves the other was alive and well.

Lexa guided Clarke backward until Clarke felt her back hit a tree. Clarke felt Lexa’s hands slide around her back as Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa held Clarke against the tree as they aggressively claimed each other. Marking the other as their own.

Slowly their anger began to subside. The violent kisses slowly retreated until the two girls were resting their foreheads against the other and softly looking into each other’s eyes.

“You are right Clarke. I should not attempt to give you orders. It is not my place. I’m sorry. I…I just wanted you safe.” Lexa said.

“I know that Lexa. But, I will fight you if you tell me what to do. I make my own choices. Just like you.” Clarke replied as she placed a small kiss on Lexa’s nose.

Lexa responded softly, “I know Clarke. I know you’re strong and independent. But you might have to be patience with me. We’ll probably have this fight a lot. But I’ll try Clarke. I promise.”

“We are both untamable, Lexa. But I promise we will work it out.” Clarke responded before softly kissing Lexa again.

Lexa reached up and moved a strand of Clarke’s hair out of her face. “We…We have a captive to question.” Lexa said as she rested her head against Clarke’s with a sigh.

“Well then come on commander we have a prisoner to entertain.” Clarke said as she walked back toward the camp and pulled Lexa with her.

 

 

Lexa was feeling frustrated as the prisoner refused to talk. Lexa had been with him for around 20 minutes and was doing all the talking while Clarke stood in the corner. Lexa didn’t want to harm the prisoner but she wasn’t seeing an alternative. Before Lexa met Clarke she never questioned the grounder methods. She believed pain was the best way to get answers. But Clarke was slowly changing her.

Lexa’s fingers flexed and her hand balled into fist. She turned to give the prisoner one last chance to talk but Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent.

“Clarke what do you think …..” Lexa began with a growl.

“I have an idea Lexa. Just hear me out!” Clarke said in confidence. Lexa nodded her consent and Clarke continued, “What do grounders fear? What do some grounders see as worse than death?”

“I don’t understand….” Lexa said with a confused expression.

“Becoming a reaper! It terrifies them. Makes them into devils! Most grounder’s think some devil technology/magic/ mumbo jumbo can turn men into monsters” Clarke said in excitement.

“I still don’t understand Clarke?” Lexa said.

Clarke pulled out an old Ipod and headphones she had taken from the Mountain and asked Lexa, “Do you know what this is?”

Lexa felt even more confusion and said, “No, but I……”

“Good than he won’t either.” Clarke said as she began to explain her plan to Lexa.

 

 

Clarke rushed back into the tent and pulled out the Ipod. She began frantically untangling the headphones and without looking at the prisoner she said, “I know we haven’t really talked yet. Lexa didn’t trust me not to hurrrr….”

Clarke stopped herself abruptly. A moment later she continued, “Anyways I’m Clarke. You probably know me as the sky princess who burned 300 grounders alive. I also killed that bastard Cage. He thought begging for his life would help but I slit his bloody throat. He deserved more pain but I had a time limit. Anyways, You and I are…”

“Clarke, how dare you try to do this. I won’t allow it!” Lexa screamed as she rushed into the tent. Anger and frustration evident in her intense glare and stance.

“We don’t have time for pain to work Lexa! Let me do this! It won’t take long.” Clarke said sternly.

“I won’t sink to the level of the Mountain men Clarke! I won’t turn someone into a demon!” Lexa yelled back.

Clarke held the Ipod in her hands and advanced toward Lexa saying, “It’s the quickest way Lexa! We need to….”

“No Clarke! Get that devil device away from me!” Lexa cried as she shrunk away from the Ipod Clarke was bringing toward her.

Clarke stopped walking and said, “It can’t hurt you Lexa. It has to be inserted into the ears and then the radiation waves have to invade the brain.”

“I don’t care Clarke! I’ve seen what that thing does! I’ve seen it turn men into monsters! I’ve seen the pain it causes!” Lexa cried out as she maintained a healthy distance from Clarke and the Ipod.

“Listen Lexa. We don’t have time for this. It will take a max of 10 minutes for him to turn. Then we can ask him anything.” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa glared at Clarke and said, “Fine. Do what you must. But I refuse to watch.” Lexa yelled as she stormed out of the tent leaving Clarke and the prisoner alone.

Clarke glanced over at the prisoner. He was desperately fighting against his bindings. His face looked back up at Clarke and his expression was one of pure terror.

Clarke took one of the earbuds in hand and walked toward the prisoner. She said, “I’ve only ever seen this done. I’ve never actually done it so we’ll both be learning as…..”

“No! Please! I’d rather die than be reaper!” the prisoner cried. His eyes wide with fear as he looked at the Ipod Clarke was holding.

 

 

Lexa waited patiently outside the tent for Clarke. Hoping the plan worked. If he didn’t break Lexa would have to hurt him. Lexa restlessly paced around the fire until Clarke emerged from the tent.

“It worked. He was terrified that I could turn him into reaper.” Clarke said as she approached Lexa.

“What was his plan? Is there others?” Lexa asked.

Clarke swallowed before relating the information to Lexa. She said, “He was part of a few grounders who don’t trust the sky people and hate you for creating an alliance with us. Their plan was to kill you and your soldiers. Then they would find me. Tell me they could help and then lead me back to camp. Once we arrived they were going to tell everyone that I killed you. They wanted to break the alliance by killing you and blaming me.”

Lexa let herself process. It was a brilliant plan. Killing the commander than blaming Clarke the sky princess. War would be inevitable. Clarke interrupted her thoughts.

“Lexa. Someone else was helping him. Someone else is in the still trying to kill you.” Clarke said.

“They won’t succeed.” Lexa said as she gritted her teeth.

Lexa walked past Clarke and up to her guards. She gave them orders to keep a double watch and informed them of the danger. Lexa then had Clarke check on the injured guard. He was still alive but just by a thread.

Clarke left the injured guard and went to Lexa. She said, “Lexa we can’t move him. He won’t survive the trip.”

“We aren’t leaving Clarke. This rebel is only one man. Nothing to fear. Tomorrow you and I are going hunting.” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded as she and Lexa walked to their tent. It was one man. Guards were posted, Lexa was with her, and Clarke carried a gun.

The girls slipped into bed. It was extremely late and they both would only get a few hours of sleep before they started their hunt. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and Lexa pulled Clarke against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for sticking with this fic all the way to Chapter 5. I think I might do one last chapter after this one.  
> I'm also on tumblr at the URL MaryAnneOMalley if you want to send me a prompt or something.....
> 
> Anyways sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks for the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go for hunt. Clarke and Lexa go swimming in the rain.

The two girls were up early the next morning. They armed themselves and walked out of the tent and into the forest. Lexa wasn’t worried about the grounder hunting her. She was commander and they were both fools for even attempting an assassination. Fools tend to have short life spans.

Lexa stayed close to Clark as they weaved through the trees. Heading to the location where the prisoner said he and his partner made camp. They found the camp quickly but found no one. There was no tent but there was some obviously disturbed ground where someone had slept. Lexa went to fire pit and put her hand near the ashes. They were warm.

“He left recently.” Lexa said as she stood.

“What if he left since his partner was captured? What if he gave up?” Clarke asked.

“He might have but I can’t just take that chance. We need to track him and see what direction he’s going in.” Lexa responded as she began examining the disturbed ground. She continued, “It doesn’t look like they used horses so we should catch him.”

“How did they make it out here without horses?” Clarke asked.

“Horses are faster over short distances but slower over long distances. Humans are actually faster than horses over long distances as long as they aren’t carrying much. They also probably thought taking 2 horses would attract too much attention.” Lexa paused before continuing, “We need to get on his trail if we want to catch him.”

“Let me do it. Let me track him.” Clarke said. Lexa looked back at Clarke and met Clarke’s vivid blue eyes. Clarke looked confident and beautiful. Her face had that stoic expression that made Clarke look like some warrior goddess. Brave, Confident, and deadly.

“Alright Clarke. I’ll be right behind you if you need assistance.” Lexa said.

Lexa’s reward was smile from Clarke and quick kiss. Then Clarke began examining the disturbed ground and found a path heading into the woods. Lexa followed and ensured they were on the right path. The trail wasn’t hard to follow and Clarke was going fast. They moved silently as Clarke followed the trampled grass and bent twigs. Clarke got confused when the trail crossed with some animal tracks but Lexa kept them heading in the right direction. They followed the trail for almost 2 hours before the found him.

The grounder was sitting on a rock and looked to be eating something. Lexa took out her bow and signaled for Clarke to do the same. Clarke raised her bow as she looked at Lexa for the signal. Lexa did her signature nod and they ran toward the grounder.

“Don’t move!” Lexa shouted as they approached.

The grounder shot up and took out a sword in the process. He faced them and shifted nervously side to side as he watched the commander and the sky princess advance on him.

“Drop your weapon!” Clarke shouted in a voice that commanded respect.

The grounder gripped his weapon tighter and said, “You’ll kill me.”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t.” Clarke said as she took a step forward.

The grounder frowned but kept shifting restlessly. He took a deep breath and said, “It doesn’t matter. You’ll take me prisoner and I’ll die anyway.”

“No…don’t….” Lexa was cut off as the grounder gave a war cry and ran at them.

Two arrows stopped his attack and he fell to the ground with a cry. Both girl stood for a moment in silence and watched the dieing grounder. The grounder was clutching at his chest. Short choking coughs shaking his body every few seconds. After a moment Lexa walked up to him, notched another arrow, and put it directly in his heart. His struggle ended and Lexa whispered, “Your fight is over” in grounder language.

An awkward silence occurred as the two girls walked back to the beach. Clarke looked upset and Lexa didn’t know what to say and she didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

Clarke eventually couldn’t take it anymore and asked quietly, “Why’d they do it? They must have known it was suicide mission?”

After a moment Lexa responded, “It is not for us to know the motivation of others. We can only act according to our own will. Don’t trouble yourself Clarke. There will always be a few fools hidden among the brave and noble. “

Clarke nodded in response and the silence continued as they made their way back to camp. When they got to camp they ate in relative silence. Clarke told Lexa she was tired and she went to bed early. Lexa stayed up and watched the fire. She thought about the day and the silence. Clarke didn’t like death. Even if the death was justified or necessary. It was something Lexa admired in Clarke. Her appreciate of life in all forms. Lexa hoped that today hadn’t been a setback in their relationship. The silence had frightened Lexa but she dared not break if for fear of saying the wrong thing.

Eventually Lexa retired and slipped into the tent. Her fears of a setback were laid to rest when a sleeping Clarke pulled Lexa to her. Clarke began to cuddle around Lexa in her sleep and Lexa could have sworn she heard Clarke sleepily murmur her name.

 

 

 

The following morning Clarke woke up and found herself half on top of Lexa. Her arm was around Lexa’s waist while her head rested on Lexa’s shoulder. When she looked at Lexa’s face she saw Lexa was awake.

“You could have woken me up.” Clarke said. Clarke tried to move off of Lexa but gentle arms held her in place.

“I didn’t want to wake you. I know yesterday bothered you so I wanted you to rest. You looked peaceful.” Lexa said softly as Clarke gently placed her head back on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You’re right about yesterday. I don’t like death Lexa and I never will. But if we can, I want to forget about yesterday. I want to enjoy the rest of our vacation.” Clarke said before she placed a light kiss on Lexa’s collarbone.

“Well, I do believe you owe me swim.” Lexa said with grin.

Clarke let out a groan, buried her face against Lexa’s neck, and said, “Seriously you still remember that after everything?”

“Oh sky girl I remember almost everything about you. And I certainly remember something that involves you swimming while wearing a limited amount of clothing.” Lexa said. Lexa then brought one of her hands up and gently turned Clarke's face to a position that was in reach of Lexa’s lips. Lexa softly kissed Clarke and Clarke gently kissed her back.

Lexa broke the kiss and for a while both girls seemed content to simply lay in each other’s arms. Both girls listened as a rain began to hit the top of the tent. It wasn’t a hard rain and the gentle pitter patter was almost soothing.

“I guess I won’t get to see you swim today after all.” Lexa said as they listened to the rain hit the tent. Clarke smiled and then gently kissed Lexa’s collarbone. She went slowly as she made trail of kisses up to Lexa’s ear. Lexa was fidgeting helplessly by the time Clarke got to Lexa’s ear.

Clarke’s lips moved against Lexa’s ear as she whispered, “You underestimate me commander. I will go swimming whether or not you brave the rain to come watch.” Clarke slowly ran her tongue of the crest of Lexa’s ear before standing up.

Lexa watched in trance as Clarke slowly took off her shirt and revealed soft white skin. Now just wearing a bra on her torso, Clark smiled at Lexa seductively as she slowly slide her shorts down her legs. All Lexa could focus on was Clarke. She only had on an old looking white bra and underwear and Lexa felt veins heat up. _I’m not going to survive this_. Clarke’s body enraptured Lexa with its curves and swells. While Clarke was not as fit as many grounders, she was soft where grounders were hard. Lexa swallowed hard as the nearly naked Clarke ginned at her. Clarke took a step toward Lexa and slowly bent over until her lips were next to Lexa’s ear.

Clarke slowly ran her hand up Lexa’s side before whispering, “Feel free to come and join me commander.” Clarke then kissed Lexa’s collarbone and ran out of the tent and into the rain.

Lexa tore at her clothes. Ripping them off before running into the rain. Lexa felt the large drops of rain hit her as she sprinted to the water. Lexa could clearly see Clarke through the rain drops. Clarke was in around waist deep water and smiled up at Lexa. Waiting for her.

Lexa stopped running and instead confidently strode toward Clarke. Lexa stopped a few feet from Clarke and forgot about the rain hitting her and the waves pushing against her legs. She just gazed at Clarke. Drinking up the sight of Clarke wearing only a bra and underwear; standing in the ocean as raindrops hit her and made her body glisten.

Clarke watched as Lexa came toward her and stopped a few feet before reaching her. Clarke took a moment to appreciate Lexa in only what amounted to a grounder bra and underwear. Her body was toned and Clarke could see a slight swell of her breasts as they pushed against the fabric. Clarke itched to touch her tapered thighs and run her hands over her tight stomach. Right now, with the ocean moving and the rain falling, Clarke thought Lexa looked delectable.

Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes and saw her own hunger and want mirrored in Lexa’s intense gaze. Right now their distance was just a battle of wills. A sort of challenge to see who would break first.

Clarke smiled at Lexa and said, “So the water is a bit colder than I……..”

She was cut off as Lexa rushed at her and slide her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke moaned into the kiss and wrapped her Legs around Lexa’s waist as Lexa’s hands slide to her ass to hold her. Lexa kissed her madly and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from putting her hands flat against Lexa’s back. Clarke felt the toned muscles and slide her hands up Lexa’s back until they slide under the bottom of Lexa’s bra. She heard Lexa give a small growl as Lexa began walking back up the beach toward the tent. Neither of them broke the kiss as Lexa carried Clarke into the tent and laid her gently on the blankets. Lexa settled on top of Clarke and began kissing her way down Clarke’s neck. Giving rough bites and then soothing the small ache with a gentle tongue.

Clarke moaned in pleasure and slipped her hands under Lexa’s bra so she could remove it. Clarke cast Lexa’s bra to the side and felt Lexa attempt to unclasp her bra. _Oh no you don’t._ With quick movement Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arms and then flipped them so that Clarke was now on top of Lexa. The movement had caused Lexa’s lips to leave Clarke’s skin and for a moment Lexa just looked up at Clarke. Clarke sat up until she was practically sitting on Lexa’s waist. She pushed Lexa back down when Lexa tried to follow her up. Lexa’s head laid back against the blankets and Clarke slowly took off her bra.

Lexa tried to sit up again as Clarke’s body came into view but Clarke pushed her back until Lexa was lying back down. Clarke took one of Lexa’s hands in each of her own and then brought them up until they back above Lexa’s head.

Clarke held Lexa’s hands above her head as she leaned and whispered into Lexa’s ear, “Keep them there or I stop.”

Lexa swallowed but grabbed the blankets in her hands as Clarke started to kiss her neck. Lexa moaned as Clarke licked her way down Lexa’s body. She whimpered when Clarke bit her skin and then kissed away the hurt. Lexa moaned Clarke’s name when Clarke slipped off Lexa’s underwear and reached Lexa’s center. Lexa’s hands fisted in the blankets as Clarke made love to her. Clarke's fingers and tongue made Lexa squirm and thrash. It wasn’t long before Lexa’s screamed Clarke’s name as her world exploded. Lexa fell against the blankets and tried to catch her breath as Clarke kissed her way back up Lexa’s body.

Clarke kissed Lexa gently on the lips before laying down against Lexa’s side and saying “You can move your hands now.”

Lexa gave a small laugh and said, “Good because I’m going to need them for what I’m about to do.”

Lexa smiled as she flipped Clarke over and laid down on top of her. Clarke laughed at the hungry look in Lexa’s eyes. Lexa’s kissed all of Clarke’s available skin and Clarke tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair. Lexa trailed her finger down Clarke’s side until she reached Clarke’s center. Clarke was wet as Lexa pushed inside her. Lexa’s fingers were talented and Clarke muffled her scream by biting down on Lexa’s collarbone.

As the rain fell both girls took turns exploring the other. Screams and moans mingled with the sounds of raindrops. When exhaustion overtook them they fell asleep clinging to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for reading up to chapter 6. I think I'm going to one more chapter and make this a 7 chapter fic. I kind of want to write a scene where they actually joke around and go swimming instead of just make out. 
> 
> Anyways you can find me on tumblr at the URL Mary Anne O'malley and feel free to send me prompts, 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks for the feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tried to teach Clarke how to swim. Lexa picks Clarke Flowers. Super fluffy.

Lexa woke up the following morning and found Clarke spooning behind her. Lexa smiled as she remembered the day and night they had shared together. Lexa heard Clarke’s stomach growl and it reminded her that neither of them had eaten anything yesterday because they had both been otherwise occupied. _We both need breakfast._

Lexa carefully removed herself from Clarke’s arms and stood up. She looked down at her body and saw Clarke had marked her. Tiny bites and hickeys dotted her chest and neck. Lexa quickly got dressed and exited the tent.

She signaled for a guard to watch the tent and she went into the forest. Lexa carefully searched the different berry bushes until she found one that she knew what edible. She used an extra shirt to collect the berries and she plucked as many as she could. She returned to the camp and asked her guard if he knew how to make what the sky people called pancakes. The guard responded that he did and set about making them.

Lexa took a small pot and but some berries, water, and sugar into it. She then mixed it over the fire until the ingredients melted together to make a sweet syrup. When the pancakes were done Lexa put them on two plates and then poured the syrup over them. She then walked back into the tent where Clarke was still sleeping.

Clarke was lying on her stomach, her hair in disarray, and was still fast asleep. Lexa felt a little bit of pride that she had so thoroughly tired Clarke out.

“Clarke. Time to wake up.” Lexa said as she sat down next to Clarke. Clarke didn’t immediately wake up but after a few minutes of gently coaxing from Lexa she finally awoke.

Clarke turned to face Lexa, rubbed her eyes, and in a sleepy voice said, “Why did you leave bed?”

“I was making the sky princess breakfast.” Lexa replied with a small smile. Clarke eyes shot open at the mention of food and she suddenly felt her hunger. Clarke blushed when she realized neither of them had taken the time to eat yesterday. Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the two plates of pancakes and berry syrup and smiled at Lexa’s thoughtfulness.

Clarke took one of the plates and said, “Thank you. I love pancakes. How did you get the syrup if the berries are poisonous though?”

“I said that for a novice it is hard to tell the difference between poisonous and safe. As you can see I am not a novice.” Lexa replied.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s blunt confidence. Lexa certainly didn’t have self-esteem issues. Clarke quickly pulled on a shirt then sat up and started eating the pancakes. The syrup was delicious and Clarke loved the rich flavor combined with a hint of sweetness.

“Clarke, I just want to make sure you don’t regret yesterday because….”

“No Lexa! Stop! I make my own decision remember. I wouldn’t have let this happen if I thought I would regret it. Stop asking me if I regret this because I don’t. In fact I hope this happens a lot more.” Clarke said sternly.

Lexa smiled and responded, “So I assume you noticed that berry picking is not the only thing I am skilled in?”

Clarke rolled her eyes again but said, “Oh I know exactly how talented you are commander. But remember, Practice make perfect.”

Lexa laughed and responded, “Well I’ll practice with you anytime you wish.”

Clarke smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. The flavor of the berries when combined with the essence of Lexa was intoxicating. Clarke had to stop herself form deepening the kiss.

Clarke pulled back and said, “I was actually wondering if you wanted to actually go swimming today. I want to actually learn how.”

“Of course Clarke. Swimming is also one of my many skills.” Lexa responded with an arrogant grin.

Clarke responded by throwing a small pillow at Lexa’s face.

 

 

 

“Is this right?” Clarke asked Lexa as she moved her legs in the water trying to swim. After breakfast the girls had went to beach where they found a warm sun and a gentle current. Now Lexa was trying to teach Clarke the art of swimming.

“No Clarke. Move your legs together in rhythm. Don’t just kick them wildly.” Lexa responded. Clarke tried again but her attempt was almost poorer than the first.

“Lexa why don’t you just show me.” Clarke asked in frustration.

“Ok but watch closely Clarke. Your arms and legs move together in rhythm.” Lexa said before she dove under the water and swam.

The sun was bright and the water clear so Clarke easily saw Lexa’s moving body. Lexa only wore what was basically a grounder bra and underwear so Clarke saw almost every muscle on her body. They strained as Lexa glided through the water. In addition to the muscles Clarke could also see the marks she left on Lexa’s body. Clarke thought she would feel embarrassment at how thoroughly she claimed Lexa but she didn’t. She only felt pride at what was hers. When Lexa stood up Clarke couldn’t help but appreciate the water streaming down her body.

“Ok so now you try Clarke.” Lexa said completely oblivious to Clarke’s ogling.

“Um. I think you need to show me again.” Clarke muttered.

Lexa sighed but dove back into the water. Once again Clarke watched Lexa’s body move through the water. Clarke felt fire start in her belly but tried to push it down.

Lexa popped back up out of the water said, “Ok your turn Clarke.” Clarke gave another attempt at swimming but it was to no avail. Clarke couldn’t focus on her lessons she could only focus on Lexa. Lexa and her perfect body that had water streaming down it.

“Are you even trying Clarke? I don’t know what you thought you were doing with your legs but that was definitely not swimming.” Lexa said when Clarke stood back up.

Clarke blushed and said, “I think I need you to show me one more time.”

“Again? Really?” Lexa asked. When Clarke nodded Lexa sighed then dove back into the water.

Clarke watched in rapture as Lexa swam in a circle around her. This time Clarke couldn’t help herself. As Lexa passed close to her, Clarke reached out her hand and allowed it to run down Lexa back, across Lexa’s butt, and then down Lexa’s leg.

Lexa jumped up out of the water and was about to chastise Clarke but Clarke’s lips cut her off. Clarke slide her arms around Lexa’s back and felt the smooth muscle greet her fingers. Lexa kissed her back for a moment but then pulled away.

“I thought you wanted to learn to swim?” Lexa asked.

“Well obviously your teaching style isn’t working so maybe we should go and teach each other something else.” Clarke replied with a flirty smile.

Lexa smirked and replied, “Are you sure you want that Clarke? There will be no rain to drown out the sound of your cries.”

“Oh I’d worry about yourself commander. I promise you I can handle anything.” Clarke replied as she inched impossibly closer to Lexa.

“I accept that challenge.” Lexa said. Lexa then scooped Clarke up into her arms and started carrying her back up the beach and toward the tent.

 

 

A few hours later Lexa exited the tent. Clarke had fallen asleep after their amorous afternoon and Lexa decided she would hunt Clarke some dinner. She told a guard to watch Clarke and then went to the forest for a bit of hunting. She soon brought down 2 rabbits and was on her way back to camp.

On her way back she spotted some flowers. The petals were beautiful blue that the reminded her of Clarke’s eyes. Lexa suddenly found herself carrying not only 2 rabbits but a bouquet of flowers back to camp.

When she reached camp sand handed the rabbits over to one of her guards. As she turned to walk back toward her tent a voice stopped her.

“ _Heda_ may I ask you something.”

Lexa turned and faced her guard. She nodded her consent.

“Do you love her? Do you love the sky princess?” the guard asked.

“Yes.” Lexa replied.

“I don’t understand why? After all the pain Costia’s death caused you? Why would you allow someone else to dictate your happiness?” the guard asked.

Lexa was quiet for a moment. She thought about golden hair and blue eyes. She thought about a noble heart and determined will. She thought about Clarke the Lion Heart who had stood up to her before the battle of the mountain. She thought about Clarke’s unguarded moments where she joked and laughed. Lexa’s heart never stood a chance against Clarke.

“Sometimes your happiness isn’t yours to dictate.” Lexa replied. She then turned and walked back toward her tent. When Lexa entered the tent she saw Clarke was still lying down but awake.

“I’m sorry Clarke I did not mean for you to awake while I was gone.” Lexa said as she sat down. For a moment Lexa worried about that Clarke had heard her confession of love she had told the guard. But her worrying ended when she realized it didn’t matter. Lexa loved her and Clarke would find out at some point.

“It’s fine. I’ve just been sitting here thinking.” Clarke sat up as she continued. “These few days. This trip. Seeing the ocean. You. All of it has been so amazing. I just can’t believe I’m this happy.”

Lexa smiled and then replied, “I brought you some flowers. They…they are the color of your eyes.” Lexa said and was slightly embarrassed. Clarke took the flowers from Lexa and breathed in their scent.

Clarke leaned over to give Lexa a quick kiss before she said, “Thank you! Their beautiful. It’s just ashamed they won’t last but a few days.”

“You once again underestimate me Clarke. I know of a way to dry and press the flowers so that they will stay beautiful for years to come.” Lexa said.

“You do?”

“Yes. When I was little and was not yet called upon to lead, my mother and I would pick flowers and then dry and press them. My mother told me that flowers were wondrous. They were beautiful and delicate. But they always come back in spring. So before winter we would cut flowers and press them. We’d preserve their beauty through winter so we always had something beautiful to look at.” Lexa said.

Lexa paused and then continued, “It is my hope that you let me preserve those flowers for you and that you keep them for longer than just the winter.” Clarke smiled and softly kissed Lexa again.

“I’ll treasure them always.” Clarke said softy. She then continued, “But just so you know. I’ll expect flowers before every winter from now on.”

Lexa smiled and replied, _“_ As you wish Clarke. As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of my first fan fic. Thanks if you stuck with it all the way through!
> 
> And I really want to learn and evolve so if there were any lines, scenes, etc, that you loved or hated please let me know. I really want to find out what works and what doesn't work. So all feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at the URL MaryAnne O'Malley and sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so I'm not super optimistic about its quality. The editing is also probably terrible. I'm an English major but grammar is my worst subject. 
> 
> Anyways if you have an suggestions, complaints, or any thoughts at all please comment.


End file.
